


拉丁 大米胡聊 和妖怪做爱

by LeviSaya



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	拉丁 大米胡聊 和妖怪做爱

在那之后。  
那个烦人的恶魔像是人间蒸发似的失去了踪迹，这让被骚扰成了习惯了的Damien总觉得落空空的少了些什么，即使在那件事情发生之后他确实不太想见到那只把他的生活搅得一团乱的混蛋恶魔。  
而就在某天Damien惴惴不安地跪在忏悔室冰冷坚硬的地板上忏悔时，那个声音又出现了。  
“你知道你的主再也不可能听得到你的声音了吧，小神父？”在他耳边盘绕了十几年的那个熟悉的声音又重新出现了，微微带着小鼻音还故意拉出调笑一般上扬的尾音，“在你做出了那样的事之后？”  
“Julio。”Damien抬头仰望着漂浮在这个小房间上空的Julio，咬牙切齿的从齿缝间吐出恶魔的名字  
这几乎不能算是个房间，忏悔室通常都小的可怜，而这个只是一个小小的木质隔间而已。  
Damien猛地拽住了Julio故意在他面前甩来甩去的尾巴，强硬的将他从空中拽下地面。这让Julio兴奋不已，在被拉拽得一瞬间下意识地张开了背后的翅膀，企图保持平衡。  
尖锐的骨刺白森森地露出来，衬得他那双类似蝙蝠的黑色膜翼愈发的乌亮，偌大的翅膀在狭小的空间里被拘束得宛如一只关在笼子里的鸟。  
“所以继你亲爱的神父哥哥之后你又盯上我了是吗？真是个坏孩子啊。”Julio笑得眯起眼睛，看着这个在他眼皮子底下长大的男孩。  
Damien捏着他细长的尾巴将他摁在墙角边的地上，发出冷笑。  
“别以为我不知道你在想什么，这不就是你一直以来想要的吗。”

恶魔的穴道干涩得几乎难以往里推进，Damien锁着眉头非常没有耐心的给他做着几乎不能被称作为扩张的粗暴的准备工作。  
“你不是恶魔吗，为什么还这么紧？”  
Julio被摁在地上承受这个该死的毛小子粗鲁的动作，他几乎要疼哭了，被这么一说，委屈得声线都发起了抖。“我又不是魅魔！呜……”  
Damien发出不耐烦的啧声，这使得Julio兴奋得发抖。  
他感受到Damien的手顺着他尾骨上长出来的尾巴一路撸下去，然后捏住了末端三角形的软骨尾片。  
他似乎知道他想要干什么了。  
Julio的尾巴被不容反抗地推进他自己的肠道里，他感受得到，从肠道的深处和敏感的尾尖两边同时感受到，彼此在互相折磨着。  
他的翅膀因过量的刺激而张开，每一根翼骨都分开到最大的角度，将翼膜完全地撑开展平，但迫于狭小的空间，翅膀弯折处长出的骨刺猛地扎进木质的墙壁里，凿进去一个小坑。  
Damien掐着他的尾巴用它操他，然后保持着将尾巴塞在里面的状态，直接操了进去。  
这太过了。  
他的尾骨还抵在前列腺的位置，不上不下。而寸寸挤进来的粗壮阴茎凶狠地压迫着腺体，肉柱烫着他的尾尖，下腹的酸涨引起的窒息感让他产生一种他可能就要死在这里了的错觉。  
骨刺在墙上颤抖着划拉出弯折的划痕，他高仰着头，宛如垂死的天鹅那样扭曲着脖子，胸膛暴露在空气中肉眼可见的轻颤。  
Damien俯下身去狠劲的操他，与其说是做爱，这更是一场粗暴的性交。而Julio该死的爱惨了这个。  
Damien的脖子上还挂着刚刚做忏悔时握着的十字架，冰冷的金属穿在链子上垂下来，触及到Julio挺起的颤抖着的胸膛。  
Damien抵到他的最里面射出来，灌满他的肠道。而三角状的尾骨还塞在他的肠道里撑开他的肛门，迫使括约肌无法完全闭合，白色的精液顺着尾巴流出来，滴在忏悔室的地板上。  
“现在你想要忏悔也来不及了。”Julio用哭得泛红的眼睛笑他。“你是我的了，你们都是。”


End file.
